


Sleeping With A Friend

by sy62697



Series: Song Inspired [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Porn with Feelings, Sexual Content, Sexual Inexperience, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:55:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27945650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sy62697/pseuds/sy62697
Summary: You trusted him with your life. Will you trust him with your body and heart?Inspired by Sleeping With A Friend by Neon Trees
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Reader
Series: Song Inspired [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1780954
Comments: 4
Kudos: 81





	Sleeping With A Friend

**Author's Note:**

> I started this like a month ago because I wanted angsty Oikawa but this actually turned out much happier <3 He deserves nothing but the world, I love him sm   
> Also forgive me for spelling/grammar errors ^^; Now, I must away...Finals week is upon me...  
> I hope you enjoy!! <3
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Haikyuu!

“You know how you told me I could come to you with any problem?” You fiddled with your bento, pushing around the piece of salmon absently. While your eyes were on the fish, Oikawa’s milk chocolate eyes were on you as he daydreamed.

“Mhm~” Humming a response, he couldn’t help but admire the way you decided to curl your hair. There were soft curls but they framed your face well; you must have spent a lot of time on it this morning.

Were you dressing up for him, he wondered?

“I have a big, _big_ favor to ask of you. You don’t have to decide right away, and don’t feel pressured to say yes just because we’re friends,” you started, moving to look him in the eyes. His cheeks resting in his palms as he leaned against the table across from you in the cafeteria, his own lunch finished. 

“Mhm~”

He wasn’t even paying attention.

“Honestly you don’t even have to be my friend anymore if I scare you off,” you continued, biting your lower lip nervously as heat rushed to your face.

“Mhm~” Oikawa enjoyed your blushes. Always had, ever since he met you in middle school.

“Tooru, I’m trying to be serious here,” you pouted, but it soon bubbled up into laughter as Oikawa’s lips curled into a happy smile. He also enjoyed your laughter.

“Mhm~” The giggles in your throat grew louder for a moment as you shook your head.

“Here I am trying to get the courage to ask you about sex and you’re making me laugh like a five year old,” you couldn’t help but laugh at the ugly irony of it all, facepalming when you realized you were probably wasting your time. 

Oikawa’s eyes widened as his daydream popped like a balloon. Had he ever heard such an unholy word slip from your lips before? His sweet, innocent little friend?

“About _what?_ ” he asked in shock, his eyes nearly bulging from their sockets. Rolling your eyes, you threw your hands up in the air in anguish.

“Oh _now_ I have your attention,” you sighed with a smile before waving your hand dismissively. “Don’t worry about it, I”ll figure it out on my ow-”

“No!” Oikawa nearly shouted as lunged forward, bumping into the table as he snatched your hands and cradled them in his own. Startled, you jumped back with a yelp at his ungraceful attack, making a large group of students look towards you two. Your blush returned full-force as the social spotlight hovered above your head. But when you glanced at Oikawa’s eyes, they were pleading and desperate like a puppy wanting another treat.

“(Nickname)-chan, please tell me!”

“Oi, everyone’s staring! Let go of my hands before we get in trouble, Shittykawa!”

“You’re breaking my heart!”

After wrestling yourself away from his large hands, Oikawa nearly fell out of his seat trying to chase after you as you quickly fled the scene. Like hell you were going to sit around and listen to all the gossip that was undoubtedly starting, if the laughter that erupted behind you was anything to go by.

There had always been rumors of you and Oikawa dating once you started high school together, despite the fact you two remained as friends. It never stopped the girls from approaching Oikawa, but it had always deterred any guys from approaching _you_. Never once had a guy confessed to you, and now that graduation was only months away, you were at your breaking point. You felt socially stunted, like you’d never been able to enjoy the things everyone else has. Parties, kissing strangers, random hookups? The closest you got was being dragged to one of Oikawa and Iwaizumi’s training camps. But there, Oikawa made sure to drape himself across you whenever you spoke to his teammates.

They’d always been there for you, even if they had unknowingly scared off every guy from your ever-drying dating pool. Hell, there hadn’t even been a pool to start with.

“(Nickname)-chan, please tell me what’s wrong.” Ah, there’s those puppy eyes again. He had caught up to you quickly, but you requested to talk in private. So, he pulled you along to some vending machines near the gyms. Maybe you should have waited for him to get done with practice instead…

“Can it wait until you’re done with practice, actually?”

“I won’t be able to concentrate!” he whined dramatically, bunching his fists up cutely as he stood in front of you.

“But you won’t be able to concentrate after I ask you either!”

“It’s different!”

How stubborn…

“Fine! I have a question, and depending on how you answer, I’ll ask my favor,” you settled, crossing your arms over your chest as the heat returned to your face with a force you feared may melt your skin off. Your heart raced uncomfortably as your palms and armpits began sweating profusely.

“Ask your favor either way, I don’t like it when you tease me,” Oikawa continued to pout, trying to act cute so that you’d break and tell him what he wanted to hear. It was working well, you could feel your resolve crumbling as he leaned over you slightly.

“Have you had sex before?”

…

Oikawa’s eyes suddenly lost their playful pout and turned inquisitive, like he was searching for the correct answer in your eyes. They were sharp and calculating, trying to read and process your facial expression like a computer. Your stomach was doing flips, somewhat hoping that he would say “no”, but you knew better.

“No comment.”

“Tooru, that isn’t-! Just answer me, yes or no!” you sighed in exasperation.

“Why do you want to know?” he refuted, his eyes narrowing as he grew suspicious all of a sudden. He stood at his full height, peering down at you as he turned his head to the side slightly.

“Because I trust you with my life and I’m tired of being a virgin!” you shouted to him, your face igniting like a flame. It wouldn’t surprise you if it was glowing right now.

Oikawa’s expression deadpanned, his eyes comically wide, as he processed the information before him. You trusted him with your life? And you were tired of being a virgin? But that means…

“Are you asking me out?” Oikawa’s asked in a daze, his voice soft as he felt his head grow light and his chest taut. He was honored, but irked. What was wrong with being in a relationship first? He would have to play his cards carefully.

“No, not really? You’re still dating that blonde girl anyway,” you reminded him, to which he cringed in embarrassment.

Forgot about that…

“I shouldn’t have asked,” you sighed, running a hand through your bangs and scratching your scalp in attempt to soothe the oncoming headache. When you made an attempt to walk away, Oikawa was quick to trap you against the drink machine with his arms. His eyes searched yours as his mind raced.

“But you did, so it’s bothering you.” Seeing you look away in a shamed pout brought a smile to his face; he couldn’t help but find your frustrations amusing.

“I’m benevolent, so I’ll help you out,” he told you as he uncaged you, tilting his chin up like a pompous prince, one hand resting on his hip. Looking up in awe, you couldn’t help but blush.

“But I can’t guarantee that you’ll want to stop after once~”

\--

All of Oikawa’s relationships thus far had ended after the girl got what she wanted: sex. If he was lucky, she’d wait at least a few days to break up with him and move on to her next target. At this point, after having been used a handful of times, Oikawa decided that high school relationships were overrated anyway.

Until he had you in his bed, blushing and smiling as he undressed you. You’d been in his room _hundreds_ of times, but never like this.

Yet, you didn’t look out of place. 

But he couldn’t get his hopes up: you probably just wanted him for a one-and-done. Just like everyone else. Would you still even be his friend after this? How he wanted so desperately to hope…

With your lips moving against his, it was easy to imagine what it would be like if you were more than just friends. When you slapped his bicep after he teased you about being a virgin kisser too, he couldn’t help but laugh from his heart. You were nervous, but you were still _you_.

“Well maybe if you didn’t chase off every guy I looked at, I’d at least have some experience,” you pouted, your anger diluted by the flush of your cheeks and the glimmer in your glossy eyes.

“I did no such thing~ That was all Iwa-chan and his scary face,” he grinned, leaning down and nibbling on your neck as he stroked your swollen lower lips. He took his time with you, making sure you were prepared for his fingers while he littered your neck with butterfly kisses and nibbles.

“You and your damn long lashes. They tickle,” you tried to laugh, the sound coming out as a strained sigh as long fingers worked you open.

Oikawa’s heart began swelling. He could feel it thumping in his throat as he laughed at your comments, enjoying the way your plump lips curled into a grin and your pupils swallowed your irises.

“(Nickname)-chan, I’m trying to be sexy!” he whined, his joyful grin speaking otherwise.

“And I’m trying to get laid,” you chuckled as he pulled away. Snorting, Oikawa moved to grab a condom from his nightstand while you readjusted yourself against his pillows. Leaning down and wrapping his arms around you from under your arms, he slotted himself against you. Immediately, your arms wrapped around his shoulders while your ankles locked in the small of his back.

It was comfortable, like you belonged in his arms.

“Is that all you want from me?” he teased carefully, reaching down and stroking his head against your weeping lips. Your hips bucked, the tip slipping in as you sighed sharply.

“Honestly, no. But I don’t want to ruin our friendship.” Your words were genuine, Oikawa could tell by the suddenly worried look on your face. As if sex practice wasn’t ruining a friendship that toed the line of something _more_?

“What if I _want_ more?” he asked, slowly pushing in as you let your head fall back.

This was dangerous, but caution was long forgotten.

Was it wrong of him to hope that, maybe, you’d be willing to let him into your heart? When he finally bottomed out, his hips pressed tightly against yours as he sighed in contentment. Greedily, he wanted every inch of your skin possible to be pressed to his, no matter how gross and sweaty it was.

He wanted his heart as close to yours as possible, so that they matched rhythm. Could you feel how fast his was beating? Could you feel how hard it was pumping for you?

“You don’t think Iwa-san will be jealous if we dated?” you chuckled weakly, groaning as you adjusted to the feeling of having him inside you.

Oikawa’s hopes suddenly shot to the moon, and it scared him.

“How dare you talk about another man when I’m inside you,” he grumbled, rubbing your noses together. 

“For the record, he can be jealous _all_ he wants~” he whispered, leaning down and finally pressing his lips to yours as he slowly began rolling his hips. Swallowing your moans, Oikawa’s mouth danced with yours while he continued to roll his hips in gentle waves. He thinks, maybe, this is what making love is **supposed** to feel like.

_“Just let me call you mine.”_

\--

When the golden morning sun peeked through the blinds and warmed your skin, you buried yourself further into Oikawa’s arms, one foot dragging across his calf muscle. The feeling of soft lips on your forehead pried your tired eyes open. Leaning back, you let the image of his dreamy smile fill your vision, the warm amber hue making him glow like an angel. The look of pure adoration in his eyes stole the air from your lungs.

“Maybe you’re right,” you started, watching as he simply stared at you like a daydream. One of his hands near your head moved to lazily sweep your hair from your forehead, his thumb slowly brushing the skin.

“Maybe we shouldn’t stop after once,” you smiled sleepily, closing your eyes as you embraced his touch. He continued to brush your forehead with his thumb for a moment before his hand fell to your cheek. Gentle fingers laid across your temple as the pad of his thumb stroked your grinning lips.

“Mhm~”

He wasn’t even paying attention.


End file.
